


An AOMF universe

by OnTheGround2012



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 20:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheGround2012/pseuds/OnTheGround2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tryslora's "And Omega Makes Family" series is my favorite Halemore fic so this is something very simple that I made to rec it on Tumblr. I started with the first pic and then I thought it would be interesting to actually expand with the universe around it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An AOMF universe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tryslora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Vanity, Thy Name is Jackson](https://archiveofourown.org/works/677555) by [tryslora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora). 



> Tryslora, thanks so much for sharing your talent with us. I just can't imagine the Teen Wolf fandom without you.


End file.
